


souls of mischief

by kimyura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Minor Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimyura/pseuds/kimyura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sehun learns that situational gayness is basically just the inevitable, especially when his new roommate deems the wearing of pants as pure blasphemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> contrary to popular belief, this isn't a crack fic. just bear with me here.
> 
> I love you, enjoy

There are two things Sehun has been forced to come to terms with when he started attending the Gimpo Boarding School for Performing Arts.

Firstly, and probably the least shocking, situational gayness is anything but a myth. It's nothing but fact. All that shit you see in those cliche anime with those schoolboys who end up dry humping until they realize they are literal soulmates because they're stuck together in the same school for five years minimum-- it's all true. The Harry Potter movies left out the juicy details and basically lied to the trusting public. Hogwarts was a fucking sham.

It took a week into attending that Sehun understood that two boys spooning on the couch watching Pitch Perfect when there is clearly another couch available for the second person is just the norm and not some awkward but eerily spot on reenactment of the intro to every gay twink porn imaginable.

Secondly, near-death experiences and the social antics of boarding school boys go hand in hand. You simply  _cannot_ get through a game of Human Jenga without the bottom row almost dying from a cardiac arrest or nearly breaking every bone in their tiny bodies (if we're naming names-- _Kyungsoo)_

And while all these truths have come to light quickly, there is one thing Sehun is still in denial about, and that's the validity of the glorification of being seventeen and not completely unfortunate looking. 

According to every chick-flick ever created, turning seventeen is supposed to be some sort of milestone in your teenage years. Sehun's life was literally just a mediocre build up to even more mediocrity-- or maybe even the same amount-- that is the age of seventeen.

"The bane of my entire existence is dancing and watching sport anime," Sehun announces on his seventeenth birthday to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who are shamelessly invading each others personal space on Chanyeol's bed watching some rugby game.

"And ordering unnecessary quirky soaps from sketchy markets in town," Chanyeol adds, not looking up from the computer.

"That doesn't count. I need soap. And the different scents are the only diversion from the painful normalcy of using Dove soap and watching you two get weird after 8pm." 

Baekhyun clicks his tongue knowingly before popping a small piece of chocolate into his mouth. Which isn't even really allowed in the dorms, although Baekhyun has managed to monopolize every desirable sugary snack known to man and has taken it upon himself to sell sodas, chips, candies, and alcohol which are otherwise unattainable to every desperate boy on campus.

Chanyeol, being the only truly multi-talent of the group, has shut off the computer and is tuning his guitar and looking over his previous songs that he's written.

"I think you're just bitter that turning seventeen is a let-down. But it's sort of your own fault that today sucks balls," Chanyeol says. His black wavy hair flops around his head as he moves over to the closet for a soda. 

"How?"

"Well for starters, you haven't asked for anything for your birthday. The most we got you was a cake. And you refuse to drink. Which is the only fun thing to do around here besides get weird with each other after 8pm."

Sehun furrows his brow. "I wish you were as good at dancing as you are being brutally honest. And ugly."

"But am I lying?" Chanyeol asks, already knowing the answer.

"We can play some celebratory rounds of drunken Human Jenga," Baekhyun suggests, stuffing the Hershey wrapper in his sweatpants pocket.

Sehun shakes his head and Chanyeol bites his lip.

"Nah, man. We can't risk another round of Kyungsoo attempting to murder us all after we almost killed him in our human pile," Chanyeol states.

Baekhyun sighs, "Shame we couldn't finish that game."

"Anyways," Chanyeol starts, turning back to Sehun, "we need to focus on the real issue here. Sehun's lack of importance and standing out and not being boring and kind of weird. At least just for today."

"Fuck you-"

"We can just celebrate over cake and booze and as a generous birthday offer, you can be on my team for Prank Wars next week," Chanyeol compromises, clearly not about to take no for an answer.

"Whatever. Just pour me a fucking shot and cut me a slice of cake so I can go back to my dorm and beat my meat alone in the dark," Sehun grunts in defeat.

Chanyeol beams at the younger blonde boy. "That's the spirit!"

 


	2. II.

It takes two days.

Sehun is two days into being seventeen when his life starts getting ass as fuck. Again. More shitty than usual, though.

It was a new record, really.

Usually, his birthday week goes something along the lines of booze and cake (check that off the list), waking up with an alcohol/sugar hangover with his flaccid dick in his hand and porn tabs open on his phone (another check) and the rest of the day is full of school and Haikyuu anime.

And that's how it's been going up until classes had ended for Wednesday and Sehun arrives back in his dorm room -ready to contemplate suicide over a bowl of stale Lucky Charms and possibly a shameful read of a tabloid magazine just to keep him sort of in touch with the outside world- and his eyes immediately scan over the messy bed sheets on the other side of the room that isn't his side.

Followed by the messy sheets and possibly the worst Usher album playing on the iPod dock to date, a boy (or a man? Sehun can't really differentiate anything at this point because his hangover has literally just gotten even worse just now) with light brown hair falling around the sides of his forehead in these weird swoops who is basically a spitting image of Sehun from his feet to his neck -sans the skin tone- is sitting on the edge of the mattress, his legs crossed and his fingers locked together.

There's hesitation and awkwardness lingering in the atmosphere because Sehun is taking a few minutes to mull over the possibilities as to why this poor, poor lost and confused boy is invading Sehun's living space without his permission.

The first one that pops into his mind is, okay, maybe the motherfucker is just lost. And confused-- as Sehun stated earlier. And that's okay. We all have those days where we just get so drunk to the point where any bed is a good bed until you can form coherent sentences again and not try to sloppy fuck everything in your path. So, Sehun is open to help.

On the other hand, he could be some new fuck buddy of Yixing's, taking it upon himself to get nice and cozy in the bed that Sehun allows Yixing to use for these scenarios only, but solely if said fuck buddy vacates the premises before Sehun arrives back from Chemistry and is greeted with- well, _this._

"Are you lost, bro?" is the first thing that escapes Sehun's mouth. He tries to ignore the fact that this boy was quite frankly sculpted by the Gods and has a nice taste in clothes to match- shame his music taste sort of fucks it up.

The boy shakes his head.

So, that cancels out the two possibilities that Sehun so painstakingly thought up, which means that-

"Nah. I'm your new room-"

Sehun holds up a hand, stopping the boy mid sentence. "Don't you fucking say it."

Before the boy can finish his sentence Sehun is out the door.

Instinctively, he rushes to Kyungsoo and Yixing's room, barging in without knocking.

Which, quite frankly, is a huge fucking mistake on his part because he walked in on the two mid-tickle fight-- which, of course, wouldn't be weird in any other circumstance with any other couple of people.

But, in Sehun's eyes, it was easily comparable to walking on your parents fondling each other-- all flabby and sort of naked-- sans the flab and the awkward pep talk later.

Sehun runs a shaky hand through his blonde hair, turning his head to the side. "Please stop so I can rant my half-drunk heart out."

Yixing turns to him, his dimples prominent in his cheeks and his specs are slightly crooked against his nose. Kyungsoo adjusts them lustfully which sort of adds to the _Fucking nasty_ _, Mom and Dad!_ vibes that are already negatively affecting Sehun in such a vulnerable time of need.

Kyungsoo's face immediately goes from slightly happy to neutral and owl-esque as it usually is -so at least something is normal around here- and Yixing sits back on his bed and gestures towards the end of it, making a spot for Sehun.

"Tell Uncle Zhang all about it."

"Well," Sehun moves over to the bed, taking a seat, "there is a unidentified boy making himself at home in my dorm. And on top of that, he's playing Usher."

"Raymond vs Raymond?" Yixing asks.

"Worse. Confessions."

Sehun rests his head in his hands, near tears at this point and Jesus fuck, all he wants is some more Vodka in his damn system and he feels like a white girl on her eighteenth birthday.

"Jesus," Yixing whistles, downing a bottle of water in two chugs, "is he hot at least?"

"Does it matter? I don't do that whole playing-in-each-others-butts-because-we're-bored type thing, anyway. You know this."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "You're being melodramatic. I'm sure he's nice. Maybe having someone to talk to will be a good distraction from hating your life and everyone in it."

Sehun bites at his nails, playing with the collar of his t-shirt. "You wouldn't get it, man. I haven't had a roommate since I've transferred here."

"Maybe Junmyeon had enough of your stupid ass old man jokes and finally requested that you get a new roommate to make your life a living hell. Or, shit, maybe even make it slightly less depressing-- which I know goes against your angsty Life Plans to never laugh unless it's at someone else's pure and unadulterated anguish and despair--"

"Okay, I get it," Sehun interrupts.

Yixing leans over to run his fingers through Sehun's hair. "Kyungsoo's right, champ. Maybe it's some sort of blessing in disguise. And, you can always stay in my bed when I'm in class if the whole Usher thing ever gets a little too overbearing."

"Whatever," Sehun retorts, and all hope is basically lost when Yixing gets him off his ass and gives him a light shove out of the dorm, forcing him to face the real world.

 

 

 

"You can't just hate someone by default, Sehun."

Mark it on the calendar; it's Day #6 and Sehun has yet to step foot in his dorm since the worst discovery of his life.

Sehun has been living off of of stolen Ramen cups from the grocery store and been wearing Chanyeol's clothes and shoes that are slightly too big for him-- and good fucking luck if you want him to blatantly admit that-- and has been living in Baekhyun and Chanyeol's dorm.

Junmyeon, the dorm supervisor and biggest pain in the ass to ever live, is sitting on a couch in the Lounge, eating bland noodles that looks like he prepared himself.

"Oh, but yes," Sehun says, wagging a finger at him, "that's where you're wrong, Jun. I can. And I've been successfully maintaining my unjustified hatred for.. uh-"

"Jongin. Your roommate whom you've spoken five words to--"

"Right, Jongin. It's possible, Jun. And it's completely wrong that you're only doing this for your own sick pleasure from watching me suffer."

Junmyeon sighs, pushing his glasses up on his nose--which aren't even fucking prescription, they're just for aesthetic-- and sets down his food. 

"I'm not some sadist, Sehun. Although watching you squirm underneath my wrath is pleasing in itself, this wasn't my idea. He actually is a transfer from our other campus. To pursue dancing with this campus' better program. So, it's pure coincidence that you have this new addition to your living quarters."

"But it's my birthday."

"It _was_ your birthday. And you hate everything about your birthday, anyway."

Sehun crosses his arms, Chanyeol's shirt falling of his shoulder. 

"Listen, you brat," Junmyeon starts, his voice lowering in one of those big brother type tones, "you've gone years without a roommate. And I can't do shit about it but move you into another room with another person. Which just wouldn't even make actual sense. So wipe that scowl off your face and go bond over ballet or some shit with your new roommate."

Sehun scoffs, heart sinking. "You fucking geezer."

"The door is that way," Junmyeon points, not looking up from his phone screen.

 

 

 

Their first proper introduction happens at just about a quarter to midnight of the following Saturday.

It's when Sehun has officially moved all the way back into his dorm room, because a normally functioning human being can only take so much of awkward, sweaty foreplay unfolding between his two best friends in the corner while he's so desperately trying to focus on Grey's Anatomy.

So, it's not coincidental, to say the least. Obviously. Sehun knew this was coming.

He figured he'd eventually have to return Chanyeol's clothing and wear his own underwear again, having to endure his hyungs'  _"I told you so"'s_ down the road.

Jongin is wearing a plain bright yellow t-shirt, his hair sort of wet but still somehow beautifully in tact and styled. And no pants, just boxers.

Which-- okay. Sehun isn't in any place to dictate who can wear what in his dorm room.  _Their dorm room._

He's laid out on his bed, playing Unfair Mario on his computer before pausing it to turn to Sehun, a bright toothy smile spreading across his face.

"Hey-"

"Look," Sehun interrupts, deciding he has to clear the air before there are any other awkward exchanges, "I'm sorry about what happened the other day. Let's just forget it happened."

Jongin blinks, his smile fading and his mouth reverts back to a slight smirk, his plump lips slicked with spit. Which should be kind of gross, right? But Sehun doesn't find it gross, actually. He finds it anything but gross.

"No problem. I'm Jongin, I transferred here for the dancing program. The other campus had a shitty one."

Sehun nods. Of course, his hatred for Jongin is still going strong. Unjustified? Yes. Does Sehun actually care? Not entirely.

Silence lingers between them as Sehun strips his clothes and gets ready for bed.

"Do you?"

Sehun turns over in his sheets, towards Jongin's voice. It's strange, feeling another presence in the room.

"Do I what?"

"Y'know. Dance. Do you?"

Sehun bites his nail. "Yeah."

"What kind-"

"Goodnight, Jongin," Sehun cuts him off, and has he let Jongin finish a full three sentences since he moved in?

Nah, not really, but Sehun is too busy trying to silently beat his meat under his sheets (which, by the way, he has only had to do twice in his whole Meat Beating career-- many more instances to come; a kind fuck you to Joon for that) to care. 

 _Goodnight_ is what he hears before he busts into his hand-- he'll clean it up later-- and drifts off.


	3. III.

Another thing that Sehun has made a mental note of since he's started his boarding school career is that ignorance is bliss.

It was rough in the beginning- Sehun was way too nice. He almost felt obligated to sit through Yixing's stories about China and politely endure Chanyeol and Baekhyun's weird touching sessions that would take place in the common room. Just because he wanted to be deemed a good person.

Of course, this desire to be some sort of approachable easy-going guy backfired and blew up in his face- he knows way too much about his current friend group to ever successfully ditch them.

Like, you can't just accidentally receive a picture of Kyungsoo's full frontal nudes and pretend you never knew the guy afterwards. And when you witness Baekhyun cross dress for Halloween and get hit on by straight guys in the town bar, you don't just forget that shit.

Basically, being vulnerable and kind and letting people invest their weird secrets and thoughts into you just leaves you with an idiot group of friends you can't get rid of. Which is why Sehun has developed into the cold-hearted, closed off and kinda sexy person that he is today.

Which has worked in his favor. No more life-long friendships are being created because Sehun was too nice to decline someone's invite to watch the entire first season of Pretty Little Liars together. Or because he was too polite to tell someone that, no, he doesn't give two shits about where they grew up or what they're into or what they do in their spare time.

So when he and Baekhyun walk in on Jongin gracefully dancing to classical music in the dancing room, he has to fight his own recently developed instincts to simply just haul ass and get the fuck out of there before Jongin sees him and tries to start conversation.

For a second, they watch Jongin. He hasn't noticed them yet, as he's intently looking at his own movements in the large mirror in front of him. His long, slender limbs are moving lightly but accurately in the air, and his hair isn't styled as it usually is.

Sehun is disgusted, to say the least. No one is supposed to look that happy while dancing to classical. It's boring and time consuming. Same moves over and over again. Unappealing.

Baekhyun makes an attempt to step further into the room, but Sehun quickly grabs his arm, stopping him.

"No sudden movements, dude," Sehun whispers, tiptoeing towards the opposite far end of the dancing room. "Pansies like him can smell potential victims to force their awkward small-talk on from miles away."

Baekhyun makes a lame attempt to cooperate, facing forward without facial expression- Sehun's found that he's pretty garbage at that, because Baek keeps sneaking glances and occasionally stopping in his tracks to watch Jongin land a jump move.

"You know him?" Baekhyun asks once they reach the other side of the room. He only puts up the clear room divider for an obvious fucking reason, but Sehun just ignores it.

"Nah, man." Sehun lies with a straight face- just a newly developed ability that came with the whole asshole thing he's trying to put on.

"So how do you know he's a pansy?"

Sehun shrugs. "I just know a pansy when I see one."

"No, Sehun. I know a pansy when I see one, too. And that guy back there is no pansy. He looks like he'd be good in the sack from the looks of it, I've never seen someone bend so easily in my life, man."

"Dude, you're straight. Or at least when you're not around Chanyeol or any other male with a functional dick for that matter."

Baekhyun takes off his sweater and throws it in the corner by the mirror. "False. I'm always straight. We all are. I'm just easily entranced by flexible studs and nice, shapely dicks. Just like any other straight guy would be. Who doesn't fantasize about butt sex from time to-"

"Yeah, no, you can just stop right there," Sehun interrupts, putting the music on. "Save that shit for your butt buddy back at the dorms, bro."

Baekhyun shrugs, a smirk playing on his lips. "The more you shut me down, the more I'm tempted to just ask for the kid's number. You should just let me get it all out of my system before I act on impulse."

"Let's just dance, you fake ass hetero," Sehun grunts, getting into place in front of the mirror.

 

 

 

 

 

It's smooth sailing after Baekhyun and Sehun finish practicing. In other words, Jongin is all packed up and nowhere to be found when they hit the showers, get dressed back at Sehun's dorm, and make a quick run to McDonalds.

"This burger is making my dick rock solid, dude," Sehun hums, taking another bite before he puts it back into his backpack.

Baekhyun makes a face, but takes cologne out of his pocket and sprays their burger-filled backpacks with them, trying their best to cover up the greasy smell before administration catches them bringing in outside food.

"So I can't openly compliment a supposed pansy in the dance room, but you can express the state of your dick as a result of a burger? Unfair, man."

And Sehun starts to come up with some sort of lackluster quip to throw back at Baekhyun, but the sight before him stops him dead in his tracks.

Jongin stands in front of their dorm room, clad in a towel and his hair slightly damp. His tanned skin is fucking sparkling for fuck's sake, and Sehun grabs Baekhyun's wrist, trying to tug him along before Jongin really has a chance to say anything and give away Sehun's shameful secret.

"Sehun, a little help?" Jongin calls from down the hall.

Sehun stops, clenching his teeth. He almost fucking made it.

Baekhyun turns to the half naked, cold looking Jongin, and then back to Sehun, who looks like he's basically about to cry if he doesn't get the fuck out of here.

"Is that the pansy, dude?" Baekhyun asks. He turns back at Jongin, seemingly turned on by the fact that Jongin is angry and publicly nude.

Sehun bites his lip, and considers lying until Jongin approaches them.

"Sehun, you locked me out of our dorm," Jongin sniffles, shivering. His nipples are hard and the outline of his dick is basically way too visible underneath his towel for anyone within a five foot radius to be comfortable. 

Baekhyun doesn't take his eyes off of Jongin. And then it slowly hits him, and realization sparks in his dark eyes. "Are you his roommate, bro?"

Silence falls between the three, and Sehun's decided it's too late to back out now.

Baekhyun doesn't wait any longer for an answer. "Oh, this is just too fucking good."

"Did you seriously tell him I was a pansy?"

Sehun lets go of Baekhyun's wrist, grabbing his key from his pocket and storming off towards their dorm room, Jongin following. He ignores whatever Baekhyun is calling out from behind him- "Dude, if you don't claim that dick, I definitely will!"- and unlocks it, busting inside and throwing his bag on his bed.

It's quiet for about six minutes until Jongin is riding Sehun's ass with his stupid ass small talk again.

"Honestly, man, I don't want to have a conversation about how your day was or how many ways you can perfectly style your silky hair."

Jongin bites his lip. "Well, I just kind of figured you wouldn't want to explain why you told your short, loud friend that I was an unfamiliar pansy that you don't know."

Sehun takes his burger out of his bag and bites down, thinking of what to say back.

"You can't blame me. It's hard to accurately identify a man while he's dancing to Mozart or whatever the hell you were doing," Sehun explains with a full mouth. He can surely say that this is undoubtedly the most words he has ever spoken to his own roommate. 

"Bullshit."

"That's not for you to determine, Jongin."

"Wow! My own roommate actually knows my name. I figured you kind of shrugged off your knowledge of my existence when you started actually sleeping in your own bed. What a relief to know that my presence hasn't been completely neglected by someone I'll be sharing a room with for the next two years. Thanks, man," Jongin says. 

"No, stop that. Sarcasm is my thing. Go back to being a blunt ass hat. That kind of fit with our That 70's Show's Jackie and Hyde dynamic," Sehun quips.

"You're a tool."

"Ah, yes, blunt. Just like that."

Jongin removes his towel, putting on his underwear and shaking his finally dry brown hair.

"Fine, Sehun. I get it. You're not too keen on me for whatever reason, and I'll respect that," he says, and then makes a move to the edge of Sehun's bed, leaning over. "But, just know, that I'm always open to stop hating each other for a while to get lunch or something. Eat. Talk. Whatever."

And with that, Jongin gets dressed all the way, taking Sehun's dorm key and leaves the room.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Baek** to  **group** at 11:48 PM **:**  Guys, I have news!!!!!!!_

**_Sehun:_ ** _if you say anything I'll detach your shaft from your balls_

 **_Baek:_ ** _;)_

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _sehun i just hope u know that as a clan of bros we dont keep secrets from each other_

_**Ksoo:** I'm gonna have to agree with the Tree on that one, Sehunnie._

**_Chanyeol:_ ** _thx bro_

 **_Sehun:_ ** _it's nobody's business but mine_

 **_Baek:_ ** _:O that's not very bro-clan-like, Hun!_

 **_Chanyeol_ ** _changed the chat name to **"Bro Clan"**_

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _theres no more keeping secrets in this chat_

 **_Sehun_ ** _left the conversation._

 **_Baek_ ** _added **Sehun** to the conversation._

 **_Baek:_ ** _ >:( don't be an ass_

 **_Sehun:_ ** _I don't have time for this, I have homework and this nut is not going to bust itself_

 **_Baek:_ ** _that's exactly why you should get your hot roommate to bust it for you! :D_

 **_Ksoo:_ ** _..._

 **_Yixing:_ ** _omg!_

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _LMFAOOOOOO HAHAHA WHAT?!?!?!?_

 **_Sehun:_ ** _okay, that's it. get ready to be a shaftless freak, Baekhyun_

 **_Baek:_ ** _oooops ;))) :p_

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _so, sehun..._

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _r u clapping cheeks or wut, man???_

 **_Ksoo:_ ** _Or maybe Sehun's cheeks are the ones doing the clapping?_

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _LOLLLLLL_

 **_Yixing:_ ** _Hun, there's no shame in getting your own cheeks clapped, okay?_

 **_Sehun:_ ** _you guys have serious issues that you need to work out before we can continue our friendships._

_**Chanyeol:** bro i knew u had a new roommate but u failed 2 tell us that he was hot_

_**Ksoo:** You shouldn't keep such essential details to yourself._

**_Baek:_ ** _well sadly, sehunnie hasn't made a move on Jongin yet and it has already been like a month :(_

 **_Baek:_ ** _what a waste of good ass :((((_

 **_Ksoo:_ ** _A waste, indeed._

 **_Chanyeol:_ ** _fucking loser smh_

 **_Yixing:_ ** _If it makes you feel any better, Hun, I can take him off your hands. Love you, ok? <3_

 **_Sehun_ ** _left the conversation._


End file.
